The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Anthepedi’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 1997 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary pink-color Anthurium pot plant ‘95-634-01’ (unpatented), while the male parent was an unidentified Anthurium plant (unpatented).
The new cultivar was selected in 1999 from the results of the hybridization and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a six-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied with the European Union on Mar. 11, 2004 and in Japan on Apr. 30, 2004.